It has been taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,846 and 4,392,980 that transition metal aluminates are prepared by reacting transition metal compounds with amorphous hydrous alumina, denoted as Al(OH).sub.3. The particular transition metal compounds demonstrated are Cu, Zn, Mn, Fe, Co, and Ni. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.